This disclosure relates to a method of making conductive thermoplastic compositions, particularly conductive poly(arylene ether)/polyamide compositions.
Conductive carbon black has been successfully used in combination with a variety of thermoplastic resins to form conductive thermoplastic compositions. However, the formation of these conductive thermoplastic compositions can be challenging due to the low bulk density of conductive carbon black. One approach has been to form a concentrate or masterbatch containing a thermoplastic resin and conductive carbon black and then adding the concentrate to the thermoplastic composition. While this approach is an improvement in making conductive thermoplastic compositions, difficulties still remain in the formation of the conductive masterbatch due to the low bulk density of conductive carbon black. Accordingly, further improvements in the methods of making conductive masterbatches and conductive thermoplastic compositions are needed.